


Under a Doman Sky

by whitesnowtigerxii



Series: Paradise in Doma Found [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowtigerxii/pseuds/whitesnowtigerxii
Summary: Tora has always had feelings for Hien. After the death of Gosetsu, he starts withdrawing into himself. She goes to him as a friend to comfort him, but things take a heated turn. Are her feelings reciprocated, or was it just a night of passion in the heat of the moment? My Warrior of Light, Tora Yukino, and Lord Hien Rijin!





	Under a Doman Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, I'm nervous as FARKLE about posting this; but I love Hien, and I'm far too passionate about this story to not share. Please enjoy!

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me._  
"As Long as You're Mine" Wicked 

It all started with a death. Gosetsu was gone. We couldn't believe it. He sacrificed his life for us. Once the battle was over, I watched as Hien stood alone silently. We won, but at a great cost. Yugiri pulled me to the side and told me that he was withdrawing into himself, but that this was when he needed us most. I stood outside of his tent going over a million things that I could say to him, my heart pounding against my chest. My tail twitched nervously. I hated being a Miqo'te sometimes, my ears and tail could give away emotion in an instant unlike with the Hyur. Now _they_ could be hard to read.  
  
I paced. I wrung my fingers together. I pulled on my long white pigtails, anything to take my mind off what I really wanted to do. I looked at the snow-white hair in my hands. Should I have let it down to appear more sophisticated? Having it tied back was so much easier in battle, though. I stopped, telling myself that this was it. To just do it. I clutched at my stomach, even battles didn't make me as nervous as a certain raven-haired, Doman prince did. My heart skipped a beat. I took a deep breath to steel myself to call out to him, and then suddenly, the tent flap flew open. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
_Oh, curse the twelve! Why?_ It was Hien. I froze, wide-eyed, my ears alert.  
  
"Tora!" He seemed almost as surprised as I was.  
  
"Lord Hien," I said in a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.  
  
We both stared at one another, then my body moved of its own accord and I found myself buried in his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed for a moment, then I felt his body sag and he leaned into me, his arms embracing me. I looked into his eyes as they glistened in the torchlight around the encampment. I became very aware of my proximity to him and dropped my hands, stepping away quickly. My face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I apologize, Lord Hien. That was inappropriate." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, berating myself, and fought against every muscle in my body to not run away. I felt his warm hand envelope mine and my eyes shot open to met a sad, gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you, Tora," he said softly. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Lord Hien, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Gosetsu," I frowned, looking away.  
  
"Please, Hien will do," he implored softly. My head shot up. "Say, would you like to come in?" He asked, almost unsure of himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" I stammered. Butterflies attacked the inside of my stomach. The thought was actually kind of funny, but the feeling made me sick. My ears twitched as I tried to keep from throwing up.  
  
"Please, have a drink with me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
He was inviting me in? Oh, how I longed for this moment! But I couldn't. I just couldn't. If I went in I didn't think I could control myself. I had to think of an excuse. "I'm sorry. I don't drink."  
  
_Lame, Tora_ , I kicked myself mentally.  
  
"I have tea," he chuckled. "Please, indulge me?" He added softly, giving my hand a gentle tug.  
  
My ears fell slightly. My heart broke for him. I hated to see him this sad, but he was a prince who had just lost his lifelong friend and I was just...me. What could I do, really? But I gave in, and for a moment, that self-satisfied, boyish grin that I had fallen in love with appeared on his face. He led me inside.  
  
"Please, sit." He sighed and sat down heavily himself.  
  
I obeyed without hesitation, still reeling from the returned hug and my hand still tingling from his touch. He started to pour me some tea, but I stopped him. "Wait!" I called out. "Um, sake's okay," I said. My heart pounded in my ears.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at me bemused.  
  
"With you? Yes," I said and gave him a sultry smile that I hoped conveyed the true meaning of my response.  
  
"Okay, if you insist," he drew out, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
  
_What am I doing?_ I thought. My heart continued pounding against my chest. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry.  
  
We drank in silence together and then conversation started, turning to his childhood with Gosetsu and the antics he got into. Many laughs were had, but they were soft and sad from his lips, his smile never fully reaching his eyes. I watched him, frowning, longing to take that sad face in my hands and kiss it all over. My cheeks flushed and I bit my lip thinking of what would follow such a display. My heart raced like it was the eve of a battle. It hurt.  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off of him, though. I drank in every word as he spoke animatedly, but part of me was glazed over and focusing on his lips and his toned shoulders and chest that were partially exposed in his one-armed robes. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I grew dizzy with drink. My tail swished wildly behind me and my chest heaved with labored breaths. I had to get out of here before I acted upon foolish desires. I stood suddenly, swaying a bit, and bowed slightly.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" He asked sadly. "You just arrived."  
  
By this point, we had actually been drinking and talking well into the night.  
  
"I'm really sorry to have disturbed you, Hien. You probably want some peace and quiet," I said with another bow.  
  
"Nonsense. You're the greatest peace I've had today," he mumbled in a near whisper.  
  
I paused at the tent flap, processing what he had just said, my ears erect. I never heard him rise, but the next thing I knew, his hands were around my waist and his forehead rested against the crook of my neck.  
  
"Please stay?" He begged softly.  
  
His warm breath on my neck and his strong hands on my bare midriff caused me to go weak. I went slack in his embrace, my heart nearly bursting open. I bit my lip, letting out a long whimper. "Hien," I breathed.  
  
_Oh, by the twelve, this is more than I can bear!_  
  
I turned in his arms and looked upon a tear-stained face. My eyes began to sting as they watered, unable to contain my sadness for him. I swallowed back a cry. "Oh, Shun," I whispered, shaking my head.  
  
I reached up to wipe tears from his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. I let out a surprised gasp. I had never been this intimately close to him before, only in my dreams did I dare, and then here our lips were, suddenly crashing together in a fierce battle.  
  
A hunger like none other possessed me and I tore at every inch of him, my claws digging into cloth, skin, and hair, the need to have him closer overwhelming. I panted against his lips, not wanting to pull away for breath. My head was spinning. His strong arms lifted me with ease and I wrapped my legs around him, holding on tightly to his neck. His hands gripped my bottom, pulling me even closer. I could feel him beneath me and couldn't take it any longer. I needed him, but I had to know if he felt the same way.  
  
"Hien, wait...wait!" I gasped, half-heartedly pushing away from him. "I have to--"  
  
"I can't," he groaned, cutting me off, his hands never stopping their assault on my body. "Do you know where I was heading before you came to my tent?" He huffed against my neck. I shook my head. "I was coming to you," came his answer in a low growl as his teeth raked across my collarbone. A whimper escaped my throat as I clutched at him tighter. "If you didn't come to me, I was coming to you."  
  
"What are you saying?" I moaned, throwing my head back and exposing the entirety of my neck for him to devour.  
  
"I'm saying...I need you," he panted.  
  
I froze. He placed me back on the ground gently and slumped into a chair, seemingly drained of both heart and soul. I stood in disbelief. My head was reeling from everything that was happening. This was everything that I had ever wanted, but it was all happening so fast.  
  
"But, I'm...," I began.  
  
"The Warrior of Light," he sighed.  
  
"...a nobody!" I corrected him. "And you're a Doman prince!" I added quickly, cutting him off.  
  
"And?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "If anything, _I_ don't deserve to be with _you_."  
  
I watched as his shoulders slumped and his head fell into his hands, his body trembling with silent sobs. My heart melted and I fell to my knees at his feet. I drew his gaze to mine with gentle fingers and then held him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I've always loved you, Warrior of Light," he whispered, pulling away. My heart stopped.  
  
_Did he really just say that?_ I was at a loss for words.  
  
"So that...earlier...it wasn't...it was...you weren't sick with drink?" I managed to blurt out dazed.  
  
"No," he said softly, shaking his head. "I'm as clear-headed as if I were on the battlefield," he smirked, brushing the side of my face with the backs of his fingers. "And you, Warrior of Light?" He whispered devilishly. "You're awfully rosy-cheeked," he added with a growl, his hand moving to the small of my back. "How do you fare?"  
  
"Mm," I mumbled, coming out of a fog. "A bit...but I don't...um...."  
  
_Oh, no...I can't think!_  
  
My eyes rolled shut and I leaned into his touch, my breath catching with each kiss to my neck. I gathered my courage. I wanted to show him that I felt the same way. I locked eyes with him and inched even closer, forcing his knees further apart. I placed my hand on the side of his face and pulled him close, kissing him gently. I pulled away and smiled. Keeping my hand on the side of his face, I wiped away the remnants of tears with my thumb.  
  
I was too far in to stop now so I reached up and pulled the tie from his head. Raven hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. So wild and unruly. My hands combed through it gently, twirling locks of soft hair around my fingers. My heart fluttered. The more unruly he looked, the more handsome he looked. He pulled the leather strap of my halter over my shoulder and I gave a start as his thumb brushed the sensitive skin.  
  
_This is really happening!_ I bit my lip as my heart raced.  
  
He leaned in and kissed my shoulder where the strap had been just moments before, his hair tickling my neck. A moan escaped my throat. My tail swished wildly behind me, matching my frantic heartbeat. "Hien," I whimpered, gripping his thighs tightly for support.  
  
His hands trailed down my arm and to my waist, pulling me closer, and his soft kisses moved up my neck and to my jaw. I trembled. My heart went wild! I continued holding onto him tightly, growing dizzier. With his free hand, he pulled the clasp undone from the back of my halter. My breath caught as he slipped it from my arms. It fell to the floor silently. His fingers massaged the place around my ribs where the band had once been, his thumbs just barely brushing the underside of my breasts. I moaned and shivered, whether from fear or cold I didn't know.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered against my neck.  
  
That was going to be difficult, for just being this close to him was intoxicating. His touches made me utterly drunk. All I could do was nod in reply. I was wet clay in his adept hands. In two swift movements, he untied my pigtails and my long hair tumbled down, brushing against my bare back. I melted as he ran his fingers through my hair. His hands rested at the base of my skull and pulled me into a deep kiss.  
  
He lifted me onto his lap and I could feel his ample manhood, even through his thick robes. I moaned as it teased me through my loincloth. I growled, biting his neck, and began to slide his robes down his back. He shimmied his arm out of the one sleeve. I tugged at his sash, growing more desperate. Finally. There we were, bare-chested, skin-to-skin. Panting and lightheaded, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with fiery urgency. His tongue ravaged mine in response.  
  
I gasped as I felt his hands slide down to my hips and find the clasp on my small metal belt. It fell to the floor with a clang. Next, he worked the leather strap that held my loincloth in place. Once released, I was completely naked. Utterly exposed. Vulnerable. I had never been this vulnerable before. My heart faltered and I began to shiver against him in earnest now. I was scared. He must have sensed my fear because he pulled me close and held me gently.  
  
"Should we stop?" He asked.  
  
"No! Don't! Keep going. Please," I begged, panting. I took his face in my hands and kissed him to show him that I wanted this more than life itself. I pressed hard against his manhood, causing him to moan. "I need you, too, Hien," I whispered in his ear.  
  
I left teasing trails with my tongue from his neck to his ear. I nibbled his earlobe and I felt him squirm under me, his fingers digging into my thighs. To know that I gave him this much pleasure sent me into a tizzy. I began to rock against him, huffing and whimpering with desire.  
  
"Oh, Tora," he moaned.  
  
He lifted me up and carried me to his cot where we both fell with a thud. The full weight of him on top of me and between my thighs sent a jolt through my entire body. I felt the warmth of a fire growing in my core. I needed him. _All_ of him. We continued our assault on one another, trying desperately to get our bodies as close as we could. I bit his lip and ravaged his tongue. He tasted like honey.  
  
My breath hitched and I bit down hard on his neck as he stroked the pinks of my ears. I let out a muffled yowl, my eyes rolling into the back of my head in ecstasy. My hands explored his solid backside, my claws scraping skin as he licked and bit my neck. My heart was pounding. I was ready to have him all. Suddenly, he lifted his body slightly and pulled his trousers the rest of the way off with a grunt, freeing his erection. He was completely naked now. He placed himself back down between my legs gently.  
  
"I'm ready. Please," I begged, trembling with desire.  
  
"I want to savor you," he whispered against my neck. I nodded.  
  
His fingers stroked the side of my face gently as he left soft, teasing kisses all over. He moved to my chest and cupped my breasts in his large hands, licking and sucking each nipple. I gasped at the new sensation and squirmed under him. His hands traced soft trails up and down my abdomen, leaving goose flesh behind.  
  
Then his hand found my womanhood. He pressed his fingers against that sensitive bundle of nerves and moved them in teasing circles as he kissed and licked me. I cried out at his touch. It was almost too much. He shushed me by coming up to cover my mouth with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Muffled moans, groans, and whimpers from us both filled the tent and I became afraid that others passing by would hear. What if Yugiri were to hear? Or Hydaelyn forbid, Lyse! But I couldn't stop. My entire body shook. I was desperate to have him in me. I held onto him tightly.  
  
"Please! Now, Hien, please," I begged. His fingers moved more vigorously. Something was coming, I could feel my vision blackening around the edges. The fire grew until it threatened to spill over. I threw my head back. "By the twelve!" I gasped, my breath hitching. Then he stopped. "N-no!" I cried, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Hold it. Don't let it go," he whispered against my lips.  
  
I whimpered, my body trembling violently. What was happening? He took his fingers and licked the trace evidence of my essence from each one, moaning, his eyes rolling shut. I watched his delight in awe. He adjusted himself then and I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance.  
  
_Oh, by the twelve, this is it!_ I panted.  
  
"I'm going in, okay?" He said. I nodded, covering my eyes, unable to control the trembling. "Tora, look at me. I want to see you," he said, pulling my hands from my face gently. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face, my chest heaving. "Wait...are you...is this...?"  
  
"Go!" I growled, pulling him close, partly to avoid the question and partly to let him know that I was more than ready. Yes, I was a maiden, but right now the only other person in Hydaelyn was him. I felt him start to slide in. I grew wide-eyed and gasped, clutching him as he passed my maidenhead, a soft cry escaping me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I whimpered, nodding against him. He continued, letting out a moan as the entirety of his manhood entered me. "By the twelve," I cried out. Then there was pure and utter bliss. I felt nothing but the pleasure of our unification. My body moved with his and I panted with each strong, steady thrust. "Hien!" I gasped, the fire nearly spilling over. "Ngh," I grunted, my entire core tightening around him. "Yes! Right there! Don't stop! More," I cried. "By the twelve, more!"  
  
"Tora," he groaned. "Tora! I'm going to--," he trailed off.  
  
His thrusts grew deeper and more frantic. He panted with the effort as our bodies pounded against one another. Nothing could have felt more right at this very moment. I cared no longer who heard our lovemaking, something was coming and I couldn't hold it back. My claws dug into him and I yowled loudly as the pressure built immensely and then released, my essence spilling over, leaving my body convulsing against him. At nearly the same instant he cried out, clutching me, and gave a great lurch as he released inside of me, his manhood throbbing. He collapsed on top of me. He then gathered me in his arms, holding me close. After a few moments, his shoulders trembled and tears fell onto mine.  
  
_Oh, Hien._  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and worked his shoulder muscles, staying silent. What he needed now was for someone to just hold him.  
  
"Warrior of Light, indeed," he said, sniffling and heaving a great sigh. "By the Kami you felt amazing, Tora," he said against my neck. My faced flushed.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself, Lord Hien," I teased. "Prince of Doma, indeed," I sighed.  
  
He propped himself up and gazed into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have _ever_ laid eyes upon," he said blissfully, sweeping hair away from my face. He leaned in and placed soft kisses on my forehead, the bridge of my nose, my eyes, and finally, my lips. I traced a finger over his chest, basking in the moment, never wanting it to end. He caught my hand and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Feeling better?" I asked.  
  
"More than better," he said quietly. He sat up and kissed my hand. "Tora, I never knew that my heart could soar like this. I never knew just how much I needed you until now. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes upon you. You were fierce, yet gentle. Kindhearted to the youngest babe, yet deadly in battle. I was enthralled with the creature that was before me." His eyes fell downcast. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be with the one they called the Warrior of Light in the way that I was just now. You filled a void in my heart that I didn't realize was even there."  
  
My face flushed and my pulse quickened at his confession. He was feeling the exact same way that I was? Was fate that kind to me this eve? "Hien...," I began, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Please. Please don't say we can't be together," he begged. "I don't care that you're the Warrior of Light and I'm just a prince. I need you." His eyes bore into my soul, searching for an unspoken answer.  
  
I leaned over, sweeping hair from his eyes and studying his rugged features. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips. He took my hand and placed it over his heart. I felt it thump against my palm.  
  
"Oh, Hien, I've always loved you, too. You were strong and brave and put your people first, you're a true leader. And you were very pleasing to the eyes, too," I smirked.  
  
"Oh, was I?" He growled. He captured me, nuzzling my neck. I squealed at his boyish antics and fell back onto the cot in 'submission'. "No fight?" He questioned, looming over me.  
  
"None left. I submit, my lord."  
  
"That's no fun," he pouted. I laughed and sighed happily as he licked my neck and kissed my throat. "You taste divine, by the way," he added in a breathy whisper. I nibbled his earlobe, causing him to shiver. We settled back into the cot, a tangle of arms and legs. "So, you were really a maiden?" He asked cautiously. I nodded against his chest, embarrassed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No," I whispered, shaking my head. “That was the most amazing moment of my life," I added, kissing his chest. I felt so complete, like my life had meaning now. I thought it had meaning before, but things were completely different now.  
  
"Good," He said, kissing my forehead in return. "Tora, I want you to be my first and last. Promise me?"  
  
"You?" I froze. "But...you can have any woman you want!" I was truly shocked to learn that he was chaste until just now. My ears twitched in confusion. He chuckled, embarrassed. I looked at him and saw that his face was red.  
  
"You, too," he said, clearing his throat and changing the subject. "You're the Warrior of Light! Any man would be so lucky."  
  
"I was... _propositioned_...once, but it wasn't the right time," I confessed softly.  
  
"Lucky me," he laughed. “Do you still love them?” He asked.  
  
I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest, tracing the scar over his shoulder idly. "No, not like this," I answered finally. "What I feel for you is beyond anything that I've ever felt before." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but is it really possible?" My ears drooped with sadness and my eyes welled with tears.  
  
"I don't care. What I want right now is you, and I'd rewrite the stars to make it happen." I felt his chest rumble with every word. "All we can do is try." His arms tightened around me, holding me possessively.  
  
I agreed. I wanted nothing more than for this moment, this feeling, to never end. Things grew quiet and I ended up falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.  
  
A noise woke me, and for a moment, I was disoriented. I also felt... _different_...down there. Then it all came flooding back.  
  
_Hien!_  
  
I rolled to my side and came face-to-face with a god. Waking up next to him was the greatest feeling ever. I traced a finger along his forehead, brushing the hair from his eyes. His brow furrowed and a groan escaped his throat, then he began to thrash back and forth, crying out.  
  
"Hien?" I called out to him, panic set in my voice. "Hein, wake up!" I cried, shaking him.  
  
He bellowed a loud 'no' and shot up. He looked around in a daze until his eyes landed on me. They grew wide. "Oh, Tora!" He cried, falling into me and clinging to my waist. "Tora, it was awful!"  
  
"I'm here. It's me. I've got you, Shun," I whispered, soothing him and rocking him in my arms.  
  
"My lord!" Came a cry as someone crashed into the tent. It was Yugiri! I froze.  
  
_By the twelve_ , my mind cried.  
  
"My lord...and M-mistress Tora?" Yugiri stammered.  
  
I was suddenly very aware of my bare chest and wretched the covers up, gasping. Yugiri spun on her heels, turning her back to us. There was a commotion outside and someone else stepped in.  
  
"Yugiri, is everything alright?" Came a soft, tinkling voice.  
  
I groaned inwardly. _Lyse._ The two people I feared most _hearing_ our lovemaking were actually _seeing_ us together. I sank lower into the cot.  
  
"Um...," Yugiri mumbled, at a loss for words and unable to describe the situation unfolding.  
  
Lyse peered around her and saw the tangle of sheets. "Ah," she grinned.  
  
"I'm okay, Yugiri. Lyse. It was just a nightmare," Hien mumbled, quickly regaining his composure. "I'm in capable hands."  
  
"I see. No better hands to be in than the Warrior of Light's," Lyse smirked knowingly. "Come, Yugiri, let's stop more from coming in." She ushered the stunned Au Ra out, and before leaving, looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.  
  
I gathered Hien in my arms again and stroked his hair, my pleading eyes never leaving Lyse's. She nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Okay now, Shun?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I am now. Thank you, Tora," he said, releasing a shuddering breath.  
  
We settled back into the cot. He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I continued stroking his hair to try and lull him back to sleep.  
  
"We're going to get it from those two in the morning, aren't we?" I mumbled.  
  
"Most definitely," he yawned. That was so like him. So carefree.  
  
I closed my eyes, still running my fingers through his hair. His breathing finally calmed and I took him for asleep. I began talking to him, fearing not if he heard. "One day, I want you to tell me everything," I said. "Every dream, every nightmare. Every desire, every fear. I'm here for you, my prince. Always." I kissed the top of his head and eventually found sleep again myself. His hold on me tightened and he nuzzled closer.  
  
Morning came too soon. I stirred as sunlight flooded the tent and groaned, rolling over, a slight pain running around my head. It had to have been the lack of sleep, the drink was long gone by now. My eyes fluttered open to Hien's smiling face. I gave a start, sitting up quickly, the pain growing stronger. "Ugh," I moaned, clutching my head.  
  
He sat up and placed a gentle hand on my back. "Tora?" he asked. "Are you okay?" I nodded and leaned into him. "Do you...remember everything?" he added pensively, moving his arm to encircle me.  
  
"I do," I chuckled nervously. _Oh, boy, do I ever._ "And you?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
He beamed at me and pulled me close. "No regrets?" he asked.  
  
"None." I pulled him into a firm kiss. He melted into me. "How are we going to get out of here without being seen together?" I gasped, pulling away from him as the realization hit me.  
  
"Not ready to go public, then?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I just need some time to process this. Us. This is all so new to both of us. Besides, the Prince of Doma and the Warrior of Light would create quite the scandal, no?"  
  
"Let them talk," he smirked, pulling me back into a deep kiss.  
  
I went slack against him and he held me firmly against his warm body. Our kisses became more passionate as we tore at one another again. I moaned against him and pulled away. "We can't--" I began.  
  
He kissed me again, softer, and held me for just a moment longer. "I know," he sighed. "I'll go first and make sure a path is clear so no one sees you coming out."  
  
"Okay," I nodded against him, wanting nothing more than to make love to him again on this cot.  
  
My heart raced as he finished getting ready. He gave me a swift, feather-light kiss and disappeared from the tent. I readied myself and sat down as I waited, replaying every moment from last night. I whimpered and bit my lip as I recalled the feeling of my climax with him. I squeezed my knees together and sat on my hands. I needed to move. It was time, anyway. I groaned and stood up, exiting the tent.  
  
"Rough night?" I heard a soft voice giggle.  
  
"Lyse!" I cried out, nearly falling as I spun on my heels to face her. "You scared me! Don't do that." Her laughter chimed throughout the encampment as she stood with her hands on her hips, her all-knowing eyes smiling at me. "Please don't tell anyone," I whispered, pleading, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
She shook her head. The tall, blonde Hyur intertwined her arm with mine and started leading me to her tent. "Tell me about it over a cup of tea. Every detail!"  
  
"Lyse!" I gasped, my face growing hot. "I couldn't possibly--"  
  
"Nonsense!" She said, patting my arm. "I'm dying to know! I love a juicy love tale." I groaned as she dragged me along. "You do love him," she said, more as a statement of fact than asking, as she placed a cup of tea in front of me and sat across the table.  
  
"More than anything," I said, staring into my cup, twirling the cool porcelain between my fingers. "Last night only confirmed it," I sighed, staring off into the distance. "Say, Lyse...you don't...you and Hein...,” I began to say, unsure of how to ask the question on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"Me and Hien? By the twelve, no!" She gave a laugh. “I _have_ grown fond of the little prince, though, and would hate to see him hurt," she added menacingly. My eyes jerked up, fearful. I gulped. “I jest!" She laughed. "So, how was it with the Doman prince?” she asked, wide-eyed and grinning.  
  
I gave an audible sigh of relief. I would be devastated if she loved him, too. "Oh, Lyse...it was amazing," I cried, looking into her eyes. "He...he was everything, and more!" I said dreamily.  
  
"What in Hydaelyn's name gave you the idea?" She asked in awe.  
  
"It was Yugiri, actually--" I began.  
  
"What?" She shouted, nearly choking on her tea. She cleared her throat and dabbed her lips with a napkin, regaining her composure.  
  
"I only meant to comfort him, to give my condolences," I groaned.  
  
"Well, comfort him you most certainly did!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, Lyse...what am I going to do?" I groaned, burying my face in my arms on the table.  
  
"Seems simple enough," she said, taking a sip of tea. I looked up at her. She was like a big sister to me so I valued her opinion greatly. "Stay with him, now more than ever. It's clear that he only has eyes for you and loves you deeply. It's clear that his feelings are reciprocated," she smiled. "I'm glad you two finally admitted your feelings for one another, I was growing tired of the sad puppy eyes and tension between you two," she added playfully, winking and taking another sip of tea.  
  
"It was that obvious, huh?" I chuckled nervously, then let out a sigh. "How am I going to tell everyone?" I pleaded.  
  
"Do, or don't," she shrugged. "You owe it to none."  
  
I stared at her. Was she right? Like Hien, I felt an obligation to my people: everyone in Eorzea, and now Othard. Helping their liberation made me grow close to them as well. I sighed and finished off my tea. "Thank you, Lyse," I said, resolved. "We'll come forward eventually. Just...give us time?” She nodded and then walked over and hugged me.  
  
I couldn’t have been more out of it the rest of the day if I had tried. I was _not_ the Warrior of Light, I was a young woman drunk in love. Hien drove me crazy with his little glances my way, and I caught myself glancing back longer than I should have, too. He took every opportunity to get as close to me as possible: leaning in over my shoulder and making sure his chest made contact with my back as we studied a map or plan; brushing his hand against mine as we passed by one another in the encampment; or placing a guiding hand on the small of my back. Each encounter shot jolts throughout my body and sent my mind spiraling to the night before. I grew weak in the knees each time. During one of these encounters, he slipped me a piece of parchment. 'My tent' was scrawled in ink across its length.  
  
Things finally grew quiet in the camp as the sun set and soldiers settled down after their meal. My mind began screaming at me to see Hien then, to go to him. I needed him. I took the opportunity to slip away to his tent as the note had instructed. I found it empty, but a fire glowed in the pit. I walked over to warm myself, trying to stop the shivering. I knew it wouldn't work, but I tried anyway. I heard a rustle behind me and the tent flap opened. I spun on my heels and locked eyes with Hien.  
  
"Hien," I smiled, a sigh of relief escaping my lips.  
  
His katana dropped to the floor with a clang and I ran to him, jumping into his open arms. He caught me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, our lips crashing together in a deep kiss. My heart soared at being in his arms again.  
  
"Oh, Tora," he sighed happily. "I'm so happy to see you," he said in between kisses.  
  
He walked us over to the cot and laid me down gently. I looked into his eyes as he settled in next to me. We studied one another for a long while. If this is what it was going to be like from now on, then yes. Yes. I'd tell all of Hydaelyn that we were together. I was happy. I loved him, and that much was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated: Wednesday, August 7, 2019 @ 10:51pm Central


End file.
